A dehumidifier usually includes a compressor, a heat exchanger, and a fan motor, and it operates to absorb moisture from the humid indoor air, remove the moisture from the air, and discharge the air. The dehumidifier forcibly absorbs the humid indoor air by driving the fan motor and passes the absorbed air through the heat exchanger. As the humid air contacts the cold surface of the heat exchanger, the moisture contained in the air is condensed by the temperature difference and formed as droplets on the surface of the heat exchanger. In this manner, the moisture removed is from the air. A dehumidifier also includes a water container for collecting the generated condensate water. As the level of the condensate water collected in the water container ascends and reaches the water level of the water container, a provided sensor senses a floater floating on the condensate water, according to which the dehumidifying stops operating and a user is informed that the water is full. Regarding the related dehumidifier, the water level of the water container is limited to be one single value.